Back off!
by TempeGeller
Summary: Brennan tells Margaret to back off! One chapter peace.


This is a 1 chapter peace. Margaret is putting the moves on Booth and Brennan tells her to back off!

DISCLAIMER: Non of this charecters belong to me.

* * *

Margaret stared at dark stranger in front of ehr. He was a piece of work, making the moves on him was easy for her. She was charming. And she knew that he could never resist her charms. He was hers if she wanted that. But she had to admit, she didn't want a boyfriend. She never wanted a boyfriend. She just wanted a loos flint. With a nice guy, he seemed that. Nice and availeble. He was availible.

What did she need to do? She had not yet talked to her knew the last time was when they both were childeren. And she hardly remembered Temperance Brennan.

"Hey" Margaret said. The guy turned ot her. His face was confused. "So come hear often?"

The diner was were Brennan was going to meet her. And he was there.

"Every day. So what's your name?" She gave him a playfull smile

"My name is Margaret Whitesell" She smiled

"Seeley Booth." He smiled at her "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Sure." She smiled "You can offer me anything."

She played with her hair. He gave her a soft smile. He was handsome, and she felt interested in him. A simple kiss would not make things harder she tought. But she didn't really know this guy that well.

"I know a girl who looks like you." Booth said. Wrong thing to say, Margaret wanted to get up and walk out. But she was meeting her cousin. She obviolsy know this guy had feelings for another girl. Although she didn't care, if something would happen to this guy, it would just be a one night stand. Simple just sex. That's all she needed from him. She knew that if he asked her, she would not say no to that. But would she say yes, if he wanted to date her. A slow proces, wich ended up in boy and girlfriend. Probaly not.

"So, you where are you from?" Booth asked

"Minesota," She replied.

She saw that Brennan was entering the diner. She saw that Booth turned to her to.

"Booth." She came to them and hugged him. "Margeret."

There was a slight mad tone in her voice. Like she was desipointed to find Margaret sitting her with her partner. Like she shoudn't be here.

"You guys know echader?" Booth watched her

"She's my niece." Brennan replied

Booth was engrosed with himself. Was he putting the moves on Brennans niece. Or was that just the little mistake he was making. He looked at he girl. No wonder she looked like Brennan so much.

"Can I talk to you for a second." Booth wanted to get up. "Not you Booth. You Margaret."

Margaret walked with her outsider. She was just achting Brennans eyes as Brennan turned away, looking trough the window. She turned around heavely.

"Back off!" She yelled "You stay away from him."

"Why?" Margaret was watching her blue eyes react "Cause you've seen the cute first. I mean, I think he was very much in to me. And if he wants to sleep with me, I don't care."

"You don't know who that is." Brennan saw that Margaret was turning her eyes. " So you back off."

"Is that Booth your boyfriend?" Margaret asked "Cause I didn't notice, he seemed very much in to me."

Brennan wanted to drag the girl over the ground using her hair. But she was family, and that was not really the thing you did to family.

"He's my partner at the FBI." Brennan expleaned "I can't have my niece date my partner."

"Oh, so you want him." Margaret gave her a look that she didn't want to see.

"See, it's not that I want him." Brennan wanted to say. 'I just don't want you to have him.' But she could stop herself.

"If you don't want him, why can't I have him." Margaret sounded like a 7 year old who couldn't have the cookie she wanted that much. And she noticed that she really wanted him more, cause someone told her not to.

"I don't want you to put the moves on him, Margaret." Brennan said "You are not staying to date him, and Booth is not a guy for one night stand."

"Oh just admit it." Margaret yelled "You want him, and you know it."

"I don't want him. Why would I want Booth?" Brennan watched him "He's my partner.

"So you don't want him, but you don't want me to have him."

"That's sounds about right." Brennan replied. She walked inside , and didn't turn back.

Margaret smiled. "She so wants him." Margaret walked inside and saw that Brennan was talking to her partner. She knew that next year they would be a couple. That's why she didn't give him another look. Afther all, Brennan told her to back off, and that's what she did.


End file.
